How to Role Play
This is a short guide on how to role play on this wiki. Player card When you start role-playing on this wiki you will receive a player card, it will contain all your information about your character. Including race, power, name, and gender. Below is an example of a player card. So there is a nice overview of your player card, including all your information that you should (or I will), update regularly when you train, or enter a fight. XP Points One of the most annoying questions I get. XP points are short for experience points, and you earn them regularly. One of the most popular ways of earning these points are by training, you can get XP points by training, winning fights, winning tournaments, buying items at the shop, and going to the hospital. When you start training, Ultimate Gogeta keeps a record (In history), for every minute you train, you get 1 XP point, meaning if you train for 1 day, you will recieve 1,440 XP points. Whenever you reach a certain amount of XP points, you will level up, there are certain bonuses you will attain. When you level up 1-5, your speed, damage and defense will increase by 1, your accuracy will increase by 2 and you health will increase by 1,000, your power level will also triple. Once you have leveled up 5-25 you will gain 2,000 health, but your power level will only double now but you gain 2 speed, 2 damage, 3 accuracy and defense. Now you'll +Z 1,000. Once you get to 25+, you will be considered a legend and put on a special page. From now on when you level up, you will receive 5 damage, speed, and defense, 7 accuracy, and your health will boost by 5,000, but your power will rise by 50% now. You will also earn Z 2,500. Role Playing Role playing itself is different, to shortly describe it, you are basically narrating your character, your character's lives mix with the others, and it creates a nice RP world. Now, when role playing, you do not want to act as though you are telling a story or writing a Fiction, but as you are describing your character and the predicaments that happen when mixing with the other characters. Below is a sample of role-playing. So that is how I prefer role-playing on this site. The Shop and Hospital The shop and hospital are very important, they can help you recover, learn new techniques, and give you strength and speed boosts, but we don't call it a shop for nothing, you have to pay up. For every different item it is assigned it's own price, due to the fact that some items help out more than others. And did we mention you get 500 XP points for each item you buy? At the hospital, you are able to request a operation table to have some parts installed if you are a perpetual android, or if you need some professional recovery. You also get 500 XP points for every visit. When you visit the hospital, you are guaranteed medical attention. Fighting Other Characters This is a nice twist to the RP here, you can battle other characters at some designated battle sights. You can challenge players by talk page. If they accept, the area where you will throw down will be converted into a battle history, keeping track of all moves and altering power level and health according to how the battle turns out. A sample is provided below. So you can see a sample of fighting right there. Now the fighting process is quite tricky to understand. Every race should have at least 5 techniques to train for and use in battle that you can see in the shop. When you attack the other character it is pretty much chance. So let's say character 1 attacks character 2 with an energy wave and has 13 speed and 9 damage, in order to perform the energy technique it drains 500 power level, other techniques have some higher and lower power level drains. So your speed is 13 and #2's is 8, you have the advantage. Since this process is completely random, you must go on paint or notepad, and type a D and a H, D standing for dodge and H for hit. You take the amount of speed that he has (8), and place 8 H's there since your speed is faster your attack will move faster, but, like in Dragon Ball Z, not all attacks hit. For dodging, if you have the higher speed, there is little chance of dodging, 1/4 of their speed counts for dodging (2) then you just stir your mouse around with your eyes closed and whichever the mouse lands on is the outcome. In the area of damage, we move over to #2, he has 12 damage, he attacks with a energy wave and it hits, hallelujah for you, but you have to calculate how much damage it caused, damage is simpler than calculating dodge and hit. For the power level he used (500), you take your damage and compare it to his, take the difference number (3), and multiply the power it took by the difference. If damage numbers are the same, the attack just does the damage of the power you used. If you run out of power in a fight you can not fire any move ki related blasts, so keep an eye on your power. Don't push your health too far down, especially not to 0, because you die. If you or your opponent surrenders, whoever is left will win. The amount of XP you earn when winning a fight is determined on how much health you retracted from your opponent during battle, if you killed him, you get the amount of XP points that he used to have in health. In Conclusion Me and some of my friends find this Role-Playing quite easy and fun, so go on ahead, create a character and try it, you won't be disappointed. We have the best assistance available. Category:Guidelines Category:How-to Category:Role Playing